


(Mis)Adventures of the Songspell Royal Family

by blyn99



Series: Open Your Eyes [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blyn99/pseuds/blyn99
Summary: Short writings I come up with based of the characters from Open Your Eyes
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Open Your Eyes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648675
Kudos: 16





	(Mis)Adventures of the Songspell Royal Family

“Oh no,” Elliandria’s main guard says. “You are telling your mother that you lost your sister, not me.”

“But I don’t want Mommy to be mad at me.” Elliandria replies. ”Momma at least tries to help before getting Mommy.”

“Well your momma is currently aiding your uncle. No one likes it when your mommy is mad at them Little Princess.”

“I still don’t wanna tell her.”

“You are six years old, you are telling her. I will throw you over my shoulder and take you to her if I have to.”

“Fine.” Elliandria grumbles. Elliandria and her guard find Regina in the library. “Mommy?”

“Yes dear?” Regina replies.

“I lost Amy.” Elliandria says as Regina starts to pull a book from the shelf.

Regina freezes and turns around slowly. “What do you mean?”

“We were playing hide and seek in the garden and I cant find her.”

“We have searched the whole garden, your majesty.” The guard says. “We could not find her.”

“She knows better than to leave the walls without a guard or adult so she should still be in the castle walls. Elliandria, go find Henry and have him help you. You.” Regina looks to Elliandria’s guard and he gulps. “Pass the message on to lockdown the castle and find her. You may stay with Elliandria and Henry or help the rest of the guard.”

“Come with me and Henry!” Elliandria says.

“Henry and me.” Regina corrects.

“Fine, come with Henry and me!”

“I believe I had my choice made for me.” The guard says. “Come Little Princess, lets go find Littler Princess.” Regina smiles and rolls her eyes at them as they leave. Regina teleports up to her study and sighs as she plops in her chair. Regina scooches herself in and furrows her brow when her foot hits something. Regina scoots back and chuckles.

“There you are.” Regina says. Amelia does not respond so Regina gently shakes her.

Amelia yawns. “Huh?”

“Come out from there.” Regina chuckles. Amelia climbs out from under the desk and onto Regina’s lap. “What were you doing under there?”

“Playing hide and seek.” Amelia replies. “I guess I fell asleep.”

“Apparently you, Elliandria, and I need to have a discussion about the rules of hide and seek.”

“I know them.”

“Well since you are up here, you do not know the one I am thinking of.” Regina stands and carries Amelia on her hip. Regina walks out of the study and turns to a guard running by. “Cancel the lockdown. I found her.”

“Yes your majesty.” The guard says.

“Also where are my other children?” Regina asks.

“Rechecking the garden.” The guard replies.

Regina teleports to the garden entrance. “I found her!” Regina yells as she walks in. Regina chuckles as she hears little and big feet running her way. Henry stops away from Regina and Elliandria almost runs right into her. “Whoa slow down.”

“I thought you were lost Amy!” Elliandria says. Regina sets Amelia down and Elliandria forces Amelia into a hug.

“Where was she?” Henry asks.

“My study, under my desk.” Regina replies. “We need to talk about the rules of hide and seek when you are in a big place, like inside the castle walls. If you start somewhere stay there. For example: If Elliandria is counting in the garden, Amelia needs to stay in the garden and hide. Same goes for inside the castle too, try to hide in the same area. “

“Okay Mommy.” Elliandria and Amelia both say.

“Can you play with us?” Elliandria asks.

“Yeah and Henry, please?” Amelia adds. They both look at Regina with puppy dog eyes.

“How did all three of you end up with your mother’s puppy dog eyes?” Regina chuckles. “Yes I will play.”

“Yay.” Elliandria and Ameila cheer.

“Mommy’s first!” Elliandria says.

“Alright, remember stay in the garden.” Regina closes and covers her eyes. “1, 2, 3…”


End file.
